The Ferris Wheel Affair
by Little Shiro-kun
Summary: Hilda is in Nimbasa City, unhappy as she wanders around with no one to be with. However, she soon finds someone in the most unexpected of ways. N/Hilda shipping. :3 Warning: Mild bondage (both consensual and non-consensual) and light sexual play.


As I walked the busy streets of Nimbasa, looking around at the scenery, the people, and the pokemon, I couldn't help but think to myself, 'Man, how in the world did I end up as the only girl here with no date?' As I thought this, I passed by a pair of female backers sobbing under a tree, thinking again, 'OK, maybe I'm **not** the only girl alone here, but man, it sure feels like it. I mean, come on, even my own pokemon are sharing a ball!' I then suddenly shouted, "How in the world do a Serperior and a Swanna end up together!? It makes absolutely no sense!" As I did, I quickly noticed many people giving me weird looks, causing me to blush and walk back, feeling embarrassed beyond belief. I then thought, 'Well, at least I'm not actually the only girl alo-' But soon I stopped, my jaw dropping, as I saw the girls from before having started to passionately make out under the tree. Whether they were just using one another for some sort of support or if they genuinely were like that didn't matter to me. All I could do was groan loudly and shout, "Oh come **on**!" I then stormed off, feeling exasperated now as I happened to pass by the Ferris Wheel, soon slowing down to a stop and looking up, giving a heavy sigh as I watched the compartments turn by slowly. Memories of N drifted through my head as I remembered all of the times we shared together, despite being on opposing sides. I remembered being on the Ferris Wheel as he exposed his secrets to me, making me feel vulnerable in that small, quiet spot, challenging me as he escaped from the Dragon Spiral with Zekrom, dueling against me as I harnessed the power of Reshirem, protecting me from the wrath of his father, giving me the strength to fight on, and even when he left, stealing a kiss on my cheek before he flew away. And as I came to the end of the memories, I felt a profound, heavy sense of loss, abandonment, and loneliness, then fought the urge to start crying, whimpering as I ran behind a tree, falling down into the grass, huddling under its branches as the tears finally came, making small, weak strangled whimpers as I held in sobs. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, to the fact that I was completely alone that day. Finally, the tears stopped and I got up, giving a loud, snot filled sniffle as I came out, wiping away the tears and going off to get myself something to eat.

Arriving at a little food cart, set up just for today, the clerk asked, "How can I help you Miss?"

I nodded, saying, "I'd just like something to eat, if you don't mind..."

"Ah, I see!" she said, pulling out a heart shaped cookie with pink icing on one half and blue icing on the other. She then said, "The special Joined Hearts Cookie, a perfect treat for you, **and** a special someone." Seeing my miserable face though, she said, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize it was like that. Umm, maybe something else then...?"

I shook my head, saying, "No, no it's, it's OK, I'll take that one." I ended up paying 500 Pokedollars for it, got a drink with one of those stupid looking straws twisted up in the shape of a heart, and walked away, taking a sip of the sickeningly sweet pink lemonade as I went off to eat my food somewhere. As I walked though, passing by the small grove of trees next to the Ferris Wheel, I felt a pair of arms grab me, a hand clamping over my mouth and pulling be back, startling me into dropping my drink. I tried to scream, but the hand muffled me well and I was getting farther away from everyone quickly. Finally though they sat me down and before I could scream or even ask who it was, I felt a thick bunch of black cloth fit itself between my teeth, causing me to slightly gag as my words were smothered and my kidnapper made sure it was tied off snug on the nape of my neck. I gave a frightened whine and attempted to pull it out, but a pair of strong, smooth hands grabbed my wrists, bringing them behind me, pulling off my vest to keep my hands away from my Pokeballs, and soon tying my wrists off with another black cloth.

I squirmed and whined, trying to escape, before I heard a familiar voice say, "Forgive me, I couldn't help myself. People still aren't too friendly with me, and I wanted to surprise you."

Whipping around to look at my captor, I gasped, "Whahfh!? N!?"

He chuckled, giving a little bow and telling me, "In the flesh. Now, if I take out the gag, will you promise not to scream?" I eagerly nodded, looking quite happy to see him, and he chuckled, "OK, just a second," undoing the cloth and gently pulling it out before setting it in the grass.

I turned to him, asking, "What are you doing here...?"

He undid my shoes, saying, "Oh, well you see, I've recently learned about Valentines Day and, well, I just felt like paying you a little visit. I hope you don't mind."

I was about to speak, but quickly calmed myself down, not wanting to seem pitiful, and said, "Oh, no. It's fine. Actually, it's pretty nice. I like talking to you."

He chuckled, saying, "Please Hilda, you needn't be so reserved. I know you were very sad, hence the crying earlier." I blushed, feeling embarrassed that he saw me in such a pitiful state before he reassured me, "Don't worry, I missed you too, you know?"

Hearing those words, my face flushed as red as a Tamato berry as I mumbled, "R-, really? You mean it?"

He smiled down at me kindly, his own cheeks a light pink as he stroked my face and told me, "Of course I mean it Hilda. Why would I lie?"

I looked away, giving a goofy smile as I stammered, "Oh, w-w-well in that case, yeah, I missed you too...a lot..."

Soon, I felt his hands begin to lovingly caress my slight body, one hand on my bound arms while the other was on my stomach, going under my tank top to do so, and he kissed my nose, saying, "I'm sorry Hilda. I didn't mean to upset you. But now, I'm here to make it up to you."

I blushed, giving a small, quiet moan, and mumbling, "O-, OK. That, that sounds great...no, it sounds wonderful."

He then asked, "I'm, not very good at this, so, could you possibly tell me what to do?"

I giggled, whispering, "Don't need to. I can already see you're kinda a natural."

He smiled, asking, "Really? You think so?" his soft, gentle voice soothing me and seeming to beckon me to him.

Leaning against his chest, I whispered, "Yeah, I do," hearing his beating heart next to my ear. I swore I heard it get a little faster, and I gave a giggle, looking up and kissing his nose in return.

It was now his turn to be embarrassed, looking absolutely adorable as his blush grew and he mumbled, "Ummm, w-, well, how about this?" And I soon felt his hand slide up my shirt, gently caressing my small chest, making me moan lovingly, arching back at little bit.

I whispered, "Mmmm, that's nice...go on, don't be shy. You can do more." Smiling a bit, I felt his other hand go under my shorts covered bottom, both holding me up and caressing me more, making my aroused moans increase. He then leaned forward, his lips briefly connecting with mine, a smile soon spreading over my face. But I said, "Come on, kiss me again. I liked that," and he nodded, leaning in as I leaned as well, our lips soon meeting. But rather than just stop there, I pushed my tongue forward, tapping his lips timidly, causing him to give a small, cute gasp and open his mouth. Soon our tongues began to dance together, feeling around our mouths and testing for where we most liked our mouths to be touched. After a while, we calmed down and he leaned me against a tree, going into my pocket and pulling out the cookie from before.

He chuckled, saying, "This is quite cute. Did you get this for me?"

I giggled, saying, "Well of course I did. Who ELSE would I share it with?"

He laughed a bit, saying, "Good point," pulling it out of its wrapping and leaning forward, biting down firmly on the pink end, causing my cheeks to flush as I bit down on the blue end. We soon took out some bites, blushing and smiling at one another.

I whispered, "This is probably the best nasty tasting cookie I've ever had," making N laugh heartily in response.

He told me, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" taking another bite of the pink end and helping me take another bite as well. Soon enough, only a little bit of the cookie was left, so we went together, biting it gently at the same time, our lips melding together and giving a brief kiss before we swallowed the last bits of our cookie.

I then whispered, "This is, really wonderful N. Probably, the best day of my life...or at least my best Valentines Day."

He chuckled, patting my head and saying, "And it is mine as well. That is, the best day of my life."

I blushed and smiled, saying, "Well, I'm ready, when you are. Just, be gentle..."

He smiled down lovingly, whispering, "I promise," and began to caress my vulnerable body again, his smooth, sweet hands keeping me safe and warm as I watched the shadow of the Ferris Wheel cover us in darkness, like a thick, loving blanket.


End file.
